Just Shoot Them, Shoot Them All
by Madam Fiction
Summary: A team that was meant to fall apart, a team that had many colors that reminded her of the rainbow. She loved basketball, she really did, but her passion lied somewhere else. She said she wasn't going to cross on their path, her wish to see them play, her wish to know them, but her music sheet scattered when they bumped with a ghost of a girl, a girl that had a voice like heaven.
1. Waltzing in a Rainbow

**Hello! This is my First KuroBasu story, inspiration kind of hit me hard after hearing a beautiful soprano singer. And since I've read some Fem!Kuroko stories, I haven't come across (yet) with one of her as a Chorus Vocalist. (or along the lines of singing in general).**

**May I say first, that this will part at some point from Canon, since it's been a while since I read the manga and my memory is horrible, The "Flashback at Teiko" arc it's in little pieces in my head, but I can remember from one to two things. **

**Second thing is that I will be naming each chapter after the colors, because Skittles Team ain't Rainbow for nothing. And the title will change of Lenguage.**

**Third, this is a Fem!Kuroko story, and I will pair her with Ogiwara, because childhood friend relationships is one of my weak spots.**

**Disclamer: Rights to their Owners and All that Cheese, I only own the girl that is Kuroko's friend**

* * *

**Waltzing in einem Regenbogen  
**

The first time she noticed them was when she went to the basketball court on the first week of Club Activities. Her club teacher left the message of a day off since he had some business to attend. And since she didn't have practice at school, the only thing that she was left with was the need of seeing the basketball tryouts.

The first thing she thought when she saw the notice-me hairs of those boy was 'Colors'. And her eyes went roaming at all the court, counting the colors that she saw.

Powerful red, calm green, cool blue and Immature purple. Among the normal color-headed boys inside the place, she kept her eyes all the time at those four.

She saw with admiration how the blue-headed boy moved with wild grace, how the green boy shot from afar, how tall was the purple boy, and the slow calculating movements of the red one.

She wished she could join the basketball team, she really did, she loved the sport so much, but since this school didn't have a Girls Team, her hopes of playing went down. She knew she couldn't play too well, Shigehiro knew it too, but he didn't mind at all, he said that as long as she loved it she could play.

But not in school unfortunately. So her other option was to join the Music club, where she could do the thing that she loved most and felt a passion grow on her heart. _Sing._

"Ne, Tet-chan! What are you doing here?"

Kuroko Tetsuna turned her head to where the voice came from, her pale sky-eyes fell on the plain form of her Chorus classmate Migita Shino. One of the few people that were able to notice her from the lack of presence that she had.

"Watching tryouts" was her monotone answer

"I know you like Basketball Tet-chan, but we have chorus practice at 4, we need to be going"

Tetsuna only nodded her head, giving a last glance at the basketball court, a last glance at the colors that her eyes could see.

* * *

The second time she noticed them was when she accompanied Shigehiro to one of his matches. From what she heard in school, the four color boys ended up on the first string even that they were first years.

They were 'unstoppable', winning every single match that they played. Starting to make every single team around Japan notice the name of Teikō. She walked right next to said retreating team, the faces of said boys pleased, the blue boy was beaming. Her eyes then changed of route noticing now the monotone faces of the Senpais that attended to the match.

"Oi, Nana! What are you looking at?"

Her attention changed at her childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro, his orange hair being the first thing that her eyes looked at.

"Colors"

Shigehiro laughed at her answer, since everything around them had many many colors.

"Sure you are"

* * *

The third time was a year later, when a yellow boy joined the team. She then saw that there was a pink haired girl that always stayed stick with the blue boy.

She now knew more about them. Everybody knew of them. 'The Generation of Miracles'. The best players in the middle school basketball league. They haven't lost any one of their games. They are too strong, they are a true challenge. They are the reason that all middle schools have started to do their best to beat them, as Shigehiro said to her.

In the past year Tetsuna could barely go to some of Shigehiro's games, her Instructor told her that she was one of the fewer sopranos that Japan (and her Chorus) had. And since a nice trained soprano voice was uncommon, they started giving her extra-hours of voice practice and (incredibly enough) language lessons.

She tried so hard, very hard, to obtain a solo, but in all the representations, ballets and operas that her group went, they barely had songs for her type of voice. Her Instructor was very sad too.

Shigehiro and Shino told her that everything was going to be alright, that soon was going to be her time to shine. She replied saying that it wasn't going to happen and somewhat it sounded ironic since people could barely notice her presence even if they tried very hard.

What she said somehow fired against her a week later.

* * *

The thing about the second floor hallways is that they are —for some reason— very small, and they give you a feeling that someone is going to poke your back with a stick at any moment.

She was walking on the second floor of the west building, heading for the roof top to practice with Shino. Her black folder wide open, her hands moving from time to time searching for the right music sheet.

She was immersed in her pages that she didn't notice the group that walked on the opposite direction of hers, and as she got out the sheet of _"La Notte Etterna"_, she bumped with someone, and all her sheets got out of the folder.

Even though she knew she always was quiet, a small "Ah" of surprise escaped from her mouth.

The black folder lied open on the floor and the sheets of her favorite songs scattered around her.

"I'm sorry!" was the first thing that she heard from the person she bumped with

"Kise you idiot!"

Several scoldings went after that, the poor boy kept hearing one after one while he gathered some of the sheets. And after he collected enough, his eyes went up to apologize again.

But the thing he noticed is that nobody was there.

"EH?!"

Kise looked in alarm around him, noticing that only his teammates where occupying the hallway.

"Where are you?!" he exclaimed, now scared

The other voices suddenly stopped when he said that, noticing the lack of a kid that the yellow haired idiot bumped with.

"I'm right here"

That was the moment everyone jumped and screamed of terror, when a girl appeared from nowhere.

Kise was white as snow, he was sure that he experienced a mid-heart attack.

"Y-you, y-you—" he said stuttering, his finger pointing at the girl in front of him in disbelief

"I will take that, thanks for helping me" she said in a monotone voice, her sky-eyes looking at his with an expressionless face.

The moment she took the sheets, was the moment that she disappeared again. And when she was nowhere to be seen, well… let's say it broke havoc again on the hallway.

Tetsuna silently retreated from the place, leaving the startled group behind her.

Adding this to her memory as the fourth time she noticed them, and the first one they saw her.

* * *

The days after that one, she knew that they were searching for her.

Every time she went to different places around campus, she saw how the Yellow and Pink ones kept looking everywhere, how the Red one asked in every opportunity for her, the Green one barely gave importance to it, but it didn't mean that he wasn't intrigued as well. The Blue and Purple ones didn't do anything, she even heard the blue guy —whose name she learned was Aomine Daiki— say that it was a matter of time for her to appear on her own.

The matter of the famous 'Ghost Girl Hunt' from the Rainbow Team (as she called them) was put aside when her Instructor gave her a small opportunity to sing. Her Chorus Group was going to give a small voice presentation. All her chorus mates got long duets, and she got a small song that went great with her voice.

Shino went beaming up and down when she got a glimpse of _"Once Upon a Dream"_ from Sleeping Beauty. Tetsuna was happy too, the song hit her just in the childhood after singing it for the first time on a practice day. Both girls accorded to see each other every lunch break to practice their songs.

And like every other day, she made her route to the roof top of the second building after the lunch bell rang.

"Tetsunana!" greated Shino

"Don't call me like that, only Ogiwara-kun has the privilege" she said a little irritated

"Ne! When is he going to man up and ask you already?"

She made like she didn't heard that comment.

"Oi! Don't ignore me Tet-chan!" said Shino with a pout

"Why don't you start then? Since Migita-san is the one that has more energy"

"Nooo! I want to hear Tet-chan first! Your song is shorter than mine!"

Tetsuna hated that Shino had a point, _"Lord have Mercy on Me"_ was indeed a damn long song.

"May Tetsu-hime concede me this pace?" asked the other girl, bowing while extending her hand to Tetsuna, she just smiled and grabbed the hand of the other girl while starting her song.

_Anata wo itsumo yume ni mite_

_Sou hitomi sae totemo natsukashii_

_Kimi wa maboroshi tatou ii keredo_

_Demo wakaru anata koso_

_Aishtekureru_

_Ano yume to onaji ni_

Shino was the one that made them waltz around the small place, the "La-la –la" lasted a little long than normal.

_Demo wakaru anata koso_

_Aishtekureru_

_ano yume to onaji ni_

Both girls kept waltzing around the roof, singing in a duet the last part, the vowels in Tetsunas voice were magnificent, her tone went higher in the perfect moment, and her pitch was sensational.

And the moment she finished, they parted from their waltzing poses, while bowing at each other.

"Have I ever told you that I love your voice?" asked Shino with a big smile

"Migita-san's voice is beautiful too" she replied with a small smile

Their little moment was cut when she heard applauses from behind her back. So she turned around.

The Pink-haired girl was the one making the sound, her eyes beaming and her teeth showing in a smile. And behind her on one side that connected to the other half of the building was the Rainbow Team, eyes open wide and a fain blush in the face of the Yellow and Blue one.

"Your voice is Gorgeous _Maboroshi no ōjo_!"

That was the second time they saw her, and the fifth and last time she could notice them, because curiosity always leads you to do a lot of things, and looking at them from afar and not talking to them was not on the list anymore.

* * *

** A/N:** _Maboroshi no ōjo: Phantom Princess _**Because ye... Hope you enjoyed, Next Chapter: Color Red**


	2. Red Blood Melody

**Thanks for the Favorite guys! **

**First we have The color Red, I'm sorry if it's short, I'm not very familiar with Akashi's character, and I could barely think of somehthing when it came to him.**

**Disclamer: No**

* * *

**Rouge mélodie de Sang **

Red: energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination.

That was the first color that came after her, the color Red. Akashi Seijūrō

As far as Tetsuna knew of him, he was Rich, heir of a very wealthy family. She remembers that one rumor of his family being in the Yakuza business, so far that rumor still runs here and there, she just thinks of it as a joke.

He attends second period with her, Biology. And even though he doesn't participate a lot in class, he is smart, _very smart_. She know of this because he has top grades. Imeno-sensei asked for the class to work on pairs, and since Shino was a year older, she didn't have someone to work with, low presence and all. So after opening her note book and starting to copy instructions, she felt someone standing next to her.

"Can I work with you?"

His voice had a little raspiness, it was smooth and in the process of getting a little more deep. She learned that because of Shigehiro, the moment his voice started to change she had to compose herself and stop comparing him with a duck with a pebble on its foot.

His hair was red, like apples, and his eyes too, say whatever you want to her if she thought poetically but his eyes reminded her of rubies. Yes, he was tall, 168 if she could properly tell. Not tall enough like the rest of the boys, but taller than her.

But there was something about him that caught her attetnion, it was a feeling that escaped from his whole being.

**Power**

"Sure"

The class was about Cellular Biology, identify 'this' part of the animal cell and write its name and function. As long as they started, Akashi already had half part of the work. They worked silently, passing notes one moment to other. And after their work was done, his eyes went up looking at her.

"How come I never noticed you?" he asked, curiosity well hidden, but still there

"I guess you didn't look well enough" she said flatly

"Very clever"

"It came with me since I can remember, mom calls it the _'Abracadabra-syndrome'_, one moment I'm there and the other moment I'm gone" her monotone voice with her expressionless face was what greeted him

His eyes narrowed, as if trying to figure out something

"As far as I know, you like basketball right? Such ability could come in handy in our team"

**Danger**

Those words had an impact in her, knowing that he was meaning the basketball team, indeed it could come in handy, she and Shigehiro discovered her 'special ability' inside the court some weeks ago. _Passes._ Combined with her 'Vanishing' condition, it was a perfect combo inside a game. It was amusing to see the face of other players when the ball changed of route 'magically'.

"Yes I do, it's a pity that there's only a Boys team"

Akashi's expression was unreadable.

She gave no mind to it, she started to search in her black folder for one of her practice songs, trying to decide between German and French.

"I could help you get into the team"

And here is where she stopped flipping the pages, her body staying in a pause as if thinking of it. Her brain slowly connecting dots after the statement. She sighed, and met his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to refuse, I guess I know where you're getting at, but I have more important things on my schedule" her hands gripped her folder _"Sei still mein Herz"_ the only sheet out.

The bell rang, meaning the end of period, collecting her things she made her way to the door, giving a last glance to the ruby red eyes that followed her.

* * *

"You are kidding" was the flabbergasted thing that came out form Shigehiro's mouth

"Wish I was" said Tetsuna

She told him about her encounter with Akashi that day, about the proposal of joining the basketball team, how she refused saying that she had better things to do (which indeed she had), her phone was against her cheek while she washed the dishes.

"You should have accepted Nana! Didn't you said that you wanted to play?"

"I do want to play..." there was a pause, a very long one "But I had a bad feeling"

"What? You surely would look normal on boy's clothes, Heck juts cut your hair and we have a boy you"

"It's not about me dressing as a guy, Ogiwara-kun, it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"He… he gave me this superior feeling, like I was facing something big"

"Sure you did, with your height and all"

"I didn't mean it in that way Baka, if he gave me that feeling, I don't want to know how I could cope with the rest of the Rainbow Team"

There was another pause, the sound of the water running on the sink.

"Well, as long you aren't with them all day, you can say I'm fine with it" he said seriously

She (of course) misunderstood the true meaning behind his words, a smile appeared on her face.

"Sure you are, Baka-kun"

* * *

The next day, he was waiting for her at the entrance of the school, a calm expression on his face.

"Hello Tetsuna"

She was surprised, there was no formality at the end of her name.

"Akashi-kun" she said acknowledging him, walking straight ahead.

She could feel that he was behind her, she could tell that he was going to try again on asking her to join the team. If he asked again she was going to refuse, no matter what.

"Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to walk with you, and know a little more about you"

"And why do you want to know about me, if you don't mind me asking?"

A smile went up in his features, his eyes had a glint.

**Determination**

"You intrigue me, that and I want to know about your chorus classes"

* * *

If there was something that Tetsuna viewed Akashi as, it was a Prince.

He was polite, charming and had good intentions. But she couldn't help the feeling of hearing _"In the Hall of the Mountain King"_ in her head every time she saw him walk towards her on the past two days.

She had nice talks with him, she found out that he liked Chopin and Tchaikovsky, that he went to Teikō because it was near his home. He said he played basketball because it was a good thing to train the mind and body. He had Goals, and he would do anything to cemplete them. Victory was what he was looking forward with his Team.

"Why don't you join us Tetsuna? With you, we could use really good help in the court"

She was expecting at any moment for that question, she went in circles whenever that subject came to her mind, it wouldn't be bad to play, because when she thought of basketball, Shigehiro's smile came to her mind, his joy at playing with her. So this time she questioned herself, _would you want to experience that here?_

Her eyes met Akashi's, and the memory of other four boys on the basketball court came to her. It took a fragment of time before something inside her snapped.

'_You could not feel the same with them, something will go wrong'_

The thought of Shigehiro against them broke her heart. They're too strong. You don't want to hurt him do you? Your passion lies somewhere else. Do this for him.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun but I will refuse again, and this will be the last time, thank you though for considering it" she said bowing

Akashi knew that he couldn't do anything anymore, he asked her three times, and after seeing true sincerity and confidence in her voice, he knew (but wouldn't acknowledge) that he was defeated when it came to the Invitation, but he had the other card, he hadn't lost yet.

"Would you at least come to see us practice? I can guarantee you that you will enjoy it"

She thought about it, the sound of dribbling, the bumps of the basketballs, the sound of nets. Her curiosity when it came to the subject of the famous _'Generation of Miracles'._

"Sure, I don't see anything bad with it"

"Thank You"

* * *

"Ne, Nana, Shino told me that you go to see the Basketball team practice"

Both of them were sitting on a bench in the park, Saturday evenings were spent on the basketball court and a refreshing walk with Blue Berry popsicles.

"And what If I do?"

"Waa, so straight, calm a little would you?"

"I'm not angry" she said with a small frown

"Are you sure?"

She hit the back of his head with her hand "Baka"

"Well, if you are going to watch some of their practices, then you have to share the secrets!"

"That's imprudent Ogiwara-kun, besides, you would not want to hear anything about it"

Shigehiro's brown eyes met her blue ones, a question well present in them

"Why not?"

Her eyes looked at the sky, the orange color of Twilight mixing with a little of dark blue, the red sun sinking on the horizon, sinking down and down with the mixing colors, she then thought of them.

"It scares me, just thinking about seeing them play tomorrow, I fear of them crushing you one day... that is if you ever play against them" She was telling the truth.

"Let the day come, I want to see how they will crush me" he said with confidence in his voice, accepting the challenge.

Her eyes glanced down, a little tear streaking down her cheek. Her left hand grabbing his right one.

She prayed that that day would never come.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted her to figure out about the monstrosity that the boy's are since the beginning. Next color: Yellow. **


End file.
